


Tied

by TaglarianMythicRites



Series: Darla's Little Girl [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Spanking, Wishverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a multitude of things she expected to receive from Darla. This? This certainly wasn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliceinsunnydale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceinsunnydale/gifts).



“Come on, I’m sorry…” Willow whined, continuing to squirm ever so slightly from her place atop the stool. There was a multitude of things she’d expected from something as simple as offering a snarky comment to her sister. Finding herself tied to a stool, stripped and entirely at her sister’s mercy? That wasn’t one of them.

“…let me out…” Still struggling against the binds holding her to the stool, she yipped as she felt a sharp swat to her exposed cheeks, the sting instantly causing her to fall still. Resting her head back down upon the stool beneath her, she looked up, green eyes still showing signs of noncompliance.

“…pretty please?” She asked, silently petitioning her sister with her gaze. “…I’ll be good.”

“And where would the fun in that be?” The small smirk that had been festering at the edges of her lips instantly dropped as she heard Darla’s response. Squirming a little more, muscles more than a little sore at this point, Willow gave another sharp yip as another swat was issued to her opposite cheek.

It was going to be a long night…


End file.
